


I Have a Secret

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Archaeology, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Plans, Prompt Fic, Recovered Memories, Secrets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane plans to study archaeology. She'll explain about the 'underwater' part some other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyspinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [rosaxx50](http://rosaxx50.livejournal.com) as part of a three-sentence meme, in response to the prompt: _TDIR, Jane Drew_. I failed the structural restriction yet again, though I did wrangle it down to four sentences which is at least movement in the right direction. It's also another double drabble, just because.

"I suppose we'll have to call you Indiana Jane now," Barney said when Jane announced her university plans at supper.

"Archaeology is mostly dusty books and hot summers grubbing about in thousand-year-old latrines," Jane said in a deliberately deflating tone, "and no, before you ask, I refuse to waste my life haring around trying to unearth evidence of a historical Arthur; I'll already be spending enough time trying to live down that melodramatic grail business we stumbled into with Gumerry, not to mention the trouble of living up to the less ridiculous parts of his reputation."

This both neatly diverted the conversation into a discussion of their much-missed great uncle and the more unlikely aspects of his life, and provided a plausible source of Jane's career inspiration that had nothing to do with her recurring dream of underwater ruins and a vast, green presence that called her to come and share a secret.

Jane touched the charm she wore around her neck -- a tiny, delicate wreath of hawthorn and rowan, all wrought in gold as a birthday gift (and apology) from Will -- and renewed her silent promise to the Greenwitch: _I remembered you, and nothing will make me forget again_.

**Author's Note:**

> I think oceanography would be an equally sensible response under the circumstances, but I went with archeology because of the Drews' connection to Merriman, and also because Britain's deep history is a running theme in canon.
> 
> Timeline note: Jane and Bran seem to be Will's age, give or take a few months. So far as I can tell, Will is twelve and a half ( _maybe_ thirteen and a half, but certainly no older) during _Silver on the Tree_ , which takes place in 1977 at the absolute earliest. _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ was released in 1981. Barney's joke is historically possible. (Yes, I did actually take five minutes to verify that. *headdesk*)


End file.
